Healing the Broken
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Santana is just broken. Will Finn Hudson mend her broken heart? Read to find out. Each chapter has a song that follows the storyline. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OR YOU'LL BE VERY CONFUSED! My iPod is on shuffle, let's see how this story will turn out!
1. When I Look At You

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a ton of ideas for new and old stories! It's just going to take a while for me to get them up because the stress of high school is starting to get to me, and I'm looking for a summer job. I decided to write this story because when I was listening on my iPod, I song came up that really caught my attention and it fits Santana's situation perfectly for this story! It's called When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus. Don't judge me. Miley Cyrus is awesome. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee or Miley related. Especially her song.**

Santana looked over to her left, on her far left, she saw Finn looking at the floor with the saddest look she's ever seen. He hasn't been happy ever since he broke up with Rachel, everybody tried to cheer him up, but it was no use, he was still sad. At first when the secret came out, she didn't apologize to Finn or Rachel, it took her a while to get the courage up, after all, she did have some feelings for Finn, they haven't surfaced since that night at the motel. But once she did apologize, Santana saw in Finn's eyes forgiveness, not for Rachel, but for her. _It's okay, Santana. Even though the secret didn't came out as planned, it came out and that's all that matter. A whole weight was lifted off my shoulders when the secret came out, it just took a while to come in effect. Thanks, Santana. _Those 4 sentences stayed in Santana's mind for the past 9 days, it kept haunting her, she kept trying to depict what he meant, but couldn't. Mr. Shue's voice shook her from her attempt to depict those 4 sentences that Finn said once more.

"Okay guys, here's today's assignment. Since there has been a lot of drama before Sectionals started, I thought it would be good to sing about it so that we can relieve our stress and pent up emotion. So for the next week, I expect you guys to sing about it from your point of view of the past few weeks." Mr. Shue said as he was packing up his things.

"Mr. Shue, where are you going? Glee club isn't over yet." Mike said with a confused tone.

"I'm going to give you guys a head start, so for the next hour and a half you guys could start choosing your songs." Mr. Shue said as he was leaving the choir room.

"Mr. Shue, I would like to sing a song for the assignment you just assigned us." Santana said standing.

"Sure, Santana. Go ahead, we're all ears." Mr. Shue said taking with the glee kids.

Santana walked to the band and told them to play a song that she going to sing soon. Once she was done discussing with the band, she started to walk to he center of the choir room to perform the song. With every step she took, a strange feeling enveloped her body. To Santana this feeling was strange and unknown for her, but for us the feeling was courage, bravery, love. Santana has been emotionally scarred because of all the guys that she's been with in the past, she doesn't know what it feels like to be truly loved by a guy that she has chemistry with. As Santana got to the middle of the room, the band started to play the music. She heard the little piano solo at the beginning that inspired her because of the beautiful melody. She started to sing:

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(Santana made eye contact with Finn as she sung the next line of the song, pouring her heart out to Finn.)

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

(She closed her eyes for a moment, breaking eye contact from Finn as she sung the next line. _Who could love a person like me? _She thought negatively to herself.)

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

(She opened her eyes and made contact with Finn, as she sung about her favorite part, but right now, it was extremely nervewracking singing about her hidden feelings for the awkwardly tall football player.)

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(For the first time in a while, she smiled a real smile as she sung about what it feels like whenever Finn appears in her life.)

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

As she finished, she heard a huge round of applause. She saw everyone coming towards her to give her a hug. Santana soon discovered that when the song was starting to end, she started to cry. She knew that only one person that didn't come to tell her, "good job" was Rachel. Of course, she is still mad at Santana for sleeping with her boyfriend Finn, but then again, they weren't dating at the time. Santana's head soon collided with Finn's chest when he hugged her. She stiffened at the contact, she felt butterflies in her stomach, her hands felt clammy, she can fell her blush creeping all over her face. After a few seconds, she felt Finn pull back from the hug because she wasn't hugging him back, but Santana didn't want the feelings to go away so she wrapped her arms his waist and snuggled closer to his chest and let what's left of her tears fall.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? I decided that this would be a bunch of Finntana ficlets with other couples in it. No FINCHEL or SAMTANA. Each chapter would either be a new story revolving around a certain couple, or a continuation of the previous chapter. Make sure that you guys read the Author's Note to get the full info, because if you don't I highly guarantee that you'll be immensely confused! Review to let me know what you think of the idea and the story!**


	2. Save You

**A/N: I'm back and I'm still on a roll! Currently working on Going Forward, but decided to take a mental break from it so I thought I decided writing another FPC (Finntana Playlist Challenge). The background of the chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter called, "When I Look At You". This song for this chapter is called Save You by Simple Plan. The song was on my iPod and earlier today it came on when my iPod was on shuffle. And this is an awesome thing the Finn can do for Santana. Read Now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee, Simple Plan, or Miley related**

_**Last Time...**_

_**Summary: Santana felt like she was alone, until she sang Miley's song, When I Look At You, which showed a very vulnerable side of Santana that no one has EVER seen. The song was so inspirational that it gave Santana a new found courage, the glee club a new outlook on Santana, except Rachel, but Finn never said anything, now it's time to find out!**_

Finn walked to Santana after everyone has gave Santana a hug and a few compliments for her amazing performance. He wrapped his arms around Santana's neck, causing her head to collide into Finn's chest. He could tell that she was surprised by the sudden action considering that they never had any contact with each other since they were freshman and they're juniors now. After a couple seconds Finn started to pull back from the hug because she wasn't hugging back and it felt awkward from Finn's point of view, but he soon felt Santana's tan tone arms wrap around his waist and he felt her head snuggle closer to him. He soon felt his chest getting a little bit soaked due to Santana letting the last of her tears fall. _I haven't seen her this vulnerable in a while. _Finn thought to himself as he rubbed her back to let her know that he was there for her. The glee club thought they the two needed some alone time because all of them minus Rachel grew up together and were really close. Rachel didn't seem to get the vibe that the glee club wanted her

to give Finn and Santana some alone time, so the entire glee club minus Santana and Finn stood their awkwardly. _Is she that oblivious to know that the two want to be alone? _Quinn thought to herself. Even though she and Finn went through a lot that caused their relationship to crumble, they managed to fix things up and now they're the best of friends.

"Come on, Santana, let's go somewhere more...private." Finn said still holding onto to Santana. She only nodded in agreement, but the tears were still falling.

As the two headed for Finn's car, the entire glee club piled in the choir room to confront why Rachel was being such a bitch. Before the glee club was about to say something, they all got a text. It read:

_From: Finn Hudson_

_To: Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Puck Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry_

_Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that me and Santana are going to be at the spot we all use to hang out for a while to clear things up. After that, I thought we could cheer her up with a little get together at our spot and then head to Breadstix for a kick ass dinner. What do you guys think? Text me back with the answer._

_ -Frankenteen_

The entire glee club instantly texted their answers, of course, it was a yes. They soon hear a ring coming from Rachel's cellphone. Rachel's happiness from Finn's previous message soon dissolved when she got a text message from Finn saying:

_From: Finn Hudson_

_To: Rachel Berry_

_Sorry Rachel, you can't come. The text was an accident._

_ -Frankenteen_

Rachel wasn't sad, no, she was furious. She threw her phone in her backpack and started to pace back and forth trying to think of a plan to get back with Finn and get revenge on Santana. No one knew what she was up to, but Quinn did. She knew that look, the look of revenge, jealousy, anger, all the emotions she felt when she saw Rachel with Finn last year when she was pregnant. The blonde look around and saw not a single look of understanding, she was especially surprised to see Brittany give her a look of knowledge and understanding. The blue eyed blonde gave a slight nod telling the hazel eyed blonde to confront Rachel. Quinn was still shocked that Brittany knew that look Rachel was literally expressing in front of the entire glee club.

"Sam, Puck, close the doors and guard them so Berry won't try to leave." Quinn whispered. The two nodded and did as they were told. Quinn walked up to Rachel with Brittany right behind her. The two were doing this to knock Rachel down her high horse and to look out for their best friend, Santana.

"Hey, Ru Paul. Calm the fuck down!" Quinn said with authority. All whisper between Puck and Sam and the rest instantly died down. No one ever heard Quinn cuss, EVER. Unless she was dead serious about something or fighting for something she really believes in.

"What do you want Quinn?" Rachel said.

"I swear if you're planning to do something that will either hurt Santana or Finn, you're life here at _WMHS _is going to be a living hell." Quinn said with her signature bitch glare, but this time, it can put Santana's bitch glare to shame.

"Oh, Quinn. Do you think that you can make my life at _WMHS _a living hell? Last I remembered, you're not head Cheerio anymore, therefore you aren't the HBIC of the school anymore. You're just another nobody." Rachel said with the most disgusting smile.

Quinn's demeanor faltered a little, she never had anyone talk to her like this, not even Santana. Even the snarky Latina knew where she needs to draw the line, but apparently, Rachel doesn't know where the line ends when Quinn really explodes. _One more little push and Rachel is gonna be seriously hurt. _Brittany and Puck thought. Brittany knew that if Rachel manages to make Quinn snap, no one can hold her back. The ditzy blonde walked up to Quinn and placed a reasurring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down because everyone knew not to push the _Quinn Fabray _to far. Quinn looked back and saw into Brittany's terrified blue eyes. Only once Brittany saw Quinn snap, it was when Santana and Quinn fought to the sudden death when Quinn ratted her out because of Santana's boob job. Quinn decided it was best to calm down and walk back to Sam who gave her a huge bear hug to cheer her up. Brittany soon faced Rachel's wrath.

"Look, Berry. No one hurts Santana without getting some bitching from me! She might have her moments, but she is a good friend. She also has a relationship with Finn that can't be broken by the likes of you. So back the fuck off!" Brittany said getting angrier as each second ticks by.

"Why should I? Me and Finn belong together. We were the "it" couple and we will be the "it" couple once again when I steal his heart once more. Now are you or are you not going to give me the location of this "spot" that Finn was talking about?" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest with a smile of victory.

"Brittany, she's not worth it. Let's just go, we'll tell Finn and Santana to meet somewhere else. We have no reason to show her our spot that we used to go." Quinn said.

Brittany nodded and walked out the door with the rest of the group. Once the entire group got some fresh air, they just sat on the steps of the school and relax and get the annoying essence of Rachel out of their system. The group just enjoyed a comfortable silence as they were relaxing. When the group was relaxing, Finn and Santana were patching things up.

Finn and Santana were in Finn's car driving to a little place that only the two know of, but right now, Santana is oblivious to where Finn was driving her to. When Finn slowed his car to a stop because of the red light. He took this time to see how Santana was doing. _She doesn't look so good. She's staring at her feet and I know for a fact that when she does that, she has a secret to hide. I'll ask her in a few minutes. _Finn thought to himself as he started to drive when the red light turned green. As Finn drove into the parking lot of an old cafe that he and Santana used to go to as a little getaway. Finn walked over to the passenger door and opened the door the to let Santana out. Santana was still in her little world trying to go back to her perfect imaginary world, but Finn's voice shook her away from it. She looked around her surroundings and saw the familiar cafe, but her mind hasn't registered the memories that she and Finn had. Memories started to flood her mind of when Finn and Santana would go her just the two of them and talk about everything. Everything used to be so simple for the two before the drama of glee club and Rachel came up. The two distant friends walked through the cafe and was welcome with the familiar smell of coffee and cinnamon, they took a seat on the two chairs next to the window after they ordered their coffee.

"Santana. That song you sang was amazing, but got you so quiet and unlike you. Don't try to convince me, I've known you long enough to know that's something is bothering you." Finn said looking into Santana's dull, monotonous eyes that seemed to lose that shine in her eyes.

"Thanks, Finn. For the compliment. Why are we here again?" Santana asked in a whisper.

"Santana. We're here to talk about the song you just sang for me and why'd you cry today in glee club." Finn said.

"Look, I'm okay. The song is powerful so I decided to shed a few tears, nothing to worry about. Can we just get our coffee and leave?" Santana asked Finn hoping to avoid this talk with him.

"Why can't you just tell me what's on your mind right now? That's all I'm asking." Finn said getting a little angry.

"Nothing is on my mind, okay? I'm sick and tired of everyone asking me that. Just drop it, Finn." Santana snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it." Finn said looking a little hurt. Santana instantly regretted snapping back at Finn

"Look, Finn. I just don't want everyone to ask me stuff like that. I'm not the type to show anybody feelings." Santana said. Which set Finn off.

"I thought I wasn't everyone. I thought I meant more to you." Finn said leaving the cafe, intentionally leaving his keys so that Santana can drive home.

Santana felt Finn slip from her hands entirely, but then again, she never knew how to hold on to her loved ones, her parents were never around to show her how to love and hold onto someone dearest to you. You see, Santana's parents were barely home because they were out getting drunk and once they got home, they somehow manage to start an argument, then Santana manages to become the topic of the argument. Sooner then Santana expects, she's getting abused by her father. Her father throwing punches and slaps at her entire body. When her father has had enough, he goes to sleep, like hitting his only daughter never even happened. As for her mother, she thinks of her only daughter as a useless, deliquent, brat that gets everything she wants, but doesn't. While everyone knew Santana as the HBIC, they don't know about her home life, no one does, not even Finn. Half of Santana's life was either spent at Quinn, Brittany, or Finn's house, but now she stays in the safety of her own room hoping that her parents don't come home drunk. She hides her physical wounds by covering it up with make-up, she hides her emotional wounds with a bitchy demeanor. Santana stays strong hoping that one day someone will break through her house and save her from this nightmare that she has to live nearly every day. After the beatings, Santana would have to crawl upstairs into her bed without making a sound, if she does, her dad will be at it again. She always thought that Finn would be the one to save her, but she hopes that she only has to wait a little while longer. Santana stood up and grabbed the keys to drive home or atleast drive to Finn's house and return his car. As she walked out, she saw Finn's tall figure leaning on the side of his pick-up truck, staring into the sky thinking about something.

"Hey. Sorry that I exploded like that. It's not in my power to make you talk about things that you don't wanna talk about." said Finn looking right into Santana's eyes.

"It's okay. You're forgiven. Let's head home." Santana said, dreading for when she has to walk through the door of her house.

"Nope. Not yet. We're going to dinner with a few members of the glee club. It gives us a chance to chill and relax. Then after me, you, Quinn, Brittany, and Puck can sleepover at your place. How about that?" Finn asked with his adorable goofy smile.

"Uh...Sure." Santana said being a complete pushover. She then regretted it because of her parents. _Please, for once, come home sober. _Santana prayed in her head.

"Awesome let's head to Breadstix then. Your dinner is on me!" Finn said opening the passenger door for Santana.

The two drove to Breadstix and met up with the entire glee club (excluding Rachel). As Finn parked his car, Santana took a look around if she saw her parents car, just in case they were there, they weren't. As soon as Santana and Finn took their first steps into Breadstix they soon found their friends that welcomed them with hugs and fist bumps. Their evening was spent laughing and enjoying the time they have together, but none of them knew that they were being secretly observed by Rachel in a trench coat and huge sunglasses to cover most of the top part of her face. Finn thought it wou.d be funny to play a little prank on Quinn and put a shrimp on her head, but it went wrong, Quinn freaked out and threw the shrimp over her shoulder and it landed in back collar of Rachel's trench coat that caused her to scream in contact with the cold shrimp, which also caused a little commotion when her cover was blown once the sunglasses slipped from her face. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany soon saw Rachel's face and the three went up to confront Rachel. _This is not gonna be pretty _Finn thought to himself as he and Puck went after the three former Cheerios. For once, Santana wasn't leading train rage, it was Quinn. Santana was not in the mood to be her bitchy self considering she has a lot to worry about when Finn, Quinn, Sam, Puck, and Brittany come over to her house later.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn said with a VERY angry look.

"I'm eating dinner here. There's nothing wrong about that." Rachel retorted.

"In a trench coat and a huge pair of sunglasses? As if! You're just here to spy on us especiall Finn and Santana." Brittany said take one step closer to Rachel.

"Oh hey! It's time to go. Puck, Sam, let's go pay the bill and head over to Santana's home." Finn said interrupting what Rachel was about to say.

Finn took Quinn and Brittany to a corner to calm them down, while Puck consulted with Santana. Puck's consultation was short and quick considering that Santana didn't say a lot. But Finn's consultation with Quinn and Brittany took a little bit longer. He had to talk them out of trashing Rachel's house, he did not want them to get arrested or a citation, it will hurt them in the long run. After a couple more minutes of trying to calm the two blondes down, half of the glee club went home, and left the other half (Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Puck, Finn, and Santana) to head to Santana's home for a sleepover. As the group piled into a total of two cars, Finn and Santana in the pick up truck, while Quinn, Sam, Puck, and Brittany pile into Quinn's red car. Everyone was looking forward for a sleep over at Santana's house, but the Latina dreaded for the sleep over. She isn't sure of what will happen, her parents are to unexpected, she just hopes her friends are safe. Once the two cars parked in front of Santana's house, they all walked in her house and headed into her room to hang out for the next few hours and head to sleep. Did I mention that it was 9 and usually her parents come home at this time drunk? About a half an hour into the sleep over, Santana managed to forget about her situation, until she heard the door of her house open. _They're not sober, they're drunk. It's time to face the music._ Santana thought to herself with every ounce of courage draining from her body.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna tell my parents that you guys are hear." Santana said with fake courage hoping to fool herself. Santana walked down the stairs to find her dad in the living room and her mom already ing her bedroom completely knocked out.

"Hi, Dad. I just wanted to tell you that-" Santana's sentence was soon cut off with a sharp slap. Tears started to fall, her brave facade crumbling in a matter of mere seconds.

"You're not my daughter, so I'm not your God damn father. You were a mistake!" Her father yelled at the top of her lungs as he threw a hard punch at Santana's stomach knocking the wind out of her causing her to pass out.

Finn heard a yelling so he assumed that Santana and her dad were having an argument. He decided to check out the situation till he saw Santana collapse on the floor as her father punched her stomach, hard. "Guys. Stop laughing. Quinn, Brittany call the cops. Sam, Puck, you're coming with me." Finn said running downstairs and tackling the drunken man down to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you! You have no fuckin' right to be in my house!" Her drunken father yelled trying to break free from Finn's death grip.

"Shut the hell up! You don't have the right to abuse your daughter like that!" Finn said throwing a punch at Santana's father.

Finn didn't expect Santana's father to be that strong when the drunken man managed to push Finn of him and throw several good punches at Finn's face and body. He soon felt the punches stop as Sam and Puck pulled the abusive man off and tried to hold him back. Finn heard Quinn and Brittany let out a scream of terror as they saw what was happening. The two frightened girls ran to Finn to make sure he was alright, he wasn't in good condition, but he had the energy to stand up. "Quinn, Brittany...Go outside and wait for the cops to come. I'll be with you guys in a minute." Finn said walking to Santana's unconscious form and picked her up in a cradling position. "No one's gonna hurt you anymore, Santana." Finn said. He walked over to the Sam and Puck who was still holding onto the furious drunken man, and told the two football players to take him outside, but to still keep a strong grip. Finn walked outside the door first to see Quinn and Brittany crying as they were telling the police about Santana's abusive father. The other police officers saw Finn's condition using the last of his energy to cradle Santana's form.

"Hi, I'm Officer Ron. What happened here, son?" The police officer said with worry in his eyes as he was leading Finn and Santana to the police car.

"Me and my 4 other friends, two blonde girls that are currently talking to the other officer, and my other two friends that are guys are currently holding onto the culprit. Before the situation happened, me, Santana, and the rest were in her bedroom joking around and having fun, until Santana's father and mother came home. It appears that her mother was completely knocked out in her bedroom due to the amount of alcohol. But when Santana went downstairs to tell her father that we were here, he probably slapped her because I didn't witness that yet, until I heard him scream, "You're not my daughter, so I'm not you're God Damn father. You were a mistake!" At that I ran to see what happened and what I saw was her father threw a really hard punch to Santana's stomach, who is currently on my lap, which caused her to pass out. Once I saw that happen, I told the two blonde girls, Quinn and Brittany to call the cops and my two guy friends standing right there handing the furious man to the police officer, to come with me if anything bad happens." Finn said telling the police officer everything that just happened.

"Are you okay, any broken bones?" Officer Ron asked.

"No, I'm good, but can you make sure she's okay?" Finn asked. He really wanted to know if Santana's okay.

The officer felt around Santana's stomach and neck to see if anything was wrong, but it doesn't appear to be. Officer Ron told Finn that she was okay and the she was going to wake up any minute. He was right, in a couple minutes, Santana woke up. At first she saw darkness because her eyes haven't adjusted to the dark, but once they have, she saw that she was in a police car, and that she was in Finn's arms. She moved to get a better view, but as she made a slight movement, the pain in her stomach was unbearable. She let out a sharp gasp.

"Santana, are you okay?" Finn whispered.

"I'm okay. What happened to your face? Why are we in the police car?" Santana asked scared to death.

"Santana, calm down. We're safe. Your dad was hurting you, and I saw it and I got Puck and Sam to help me, and Quinn and Brittany to call the cops. I got hurt protecting you. He's never gonna hurt you again." Finn whispered holding on tighter to Santana. In response Santana just snuggled closer to Finn.

"Guys, the police wants to talk with us as a group down at the station. Uh...they're gonna drive us in the police car after they question Mrs. Lopez. Santana, this is going to be over soon, we all promise you that." Puck said walking into the other police car accompanying Sam.

After all the questions were asked in front of the Lopez household, the police went in to see if Mrs. Lopez was harmed during Mr. Lopez's drunken tantrum. Finn asked Santana if her stomach was feeling any better, Santana nodded to confirm that her stomach was truly feeling better. _No more hiding secrets from them, they saved me from this nightmare. _Santana thought to herself as she and Finn were walking towards their group of friends. Santana thought that as she reached her friends, they would bombard her with questions about her parents, but she was surprised that they didn't do what she expected them to do. They hugged her and said, "We're gonna be here for you, San. All of us. You're not going at this alone, you have us, glee club." and other words of encouragement. She soon lost all happiness that was in her when her friends told her they were going to be there by her side, when her mom walked out in handcuffs. At the sight of that, Santana let out a sharp gasp, after her sharp gasp it was soon accompanied by numerous other gasps.

"Santana, are you aware that your mother has illegal drugs hidden in this house?" Officer Ron asked her kindly as he can.

"No. I never knew that she had them, we barely even speak to each other. My parents hate me, they think I'm a mistake." Santana said quietly holding onto Finn. In response, Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Okay, I believe you. We searched your room to, you are clean, but we would have to do a drug test on all of you guys to make sure that you're clean." said Officer Ron with a sad look.

"Thank you. What will happen to Santana, where will she stay?" Finn asked.

"Well, for now, she can stay with any of her relativ-" Officer Ron said when he was interrupted by a soft whisper coming from Santana.

"My parents relatives are in Mexico, the closest person I have to a family are these people right here. I'm not leaving them." Santana said firmly latching onto Finn once again.

"If one of your parents are okay with it, then she can stay with one of you for the time being till we get this figured out. But now, I need you guys to come to the station for some questions. Don't worry, none of you guys will be split up for the questioning portion." Officer Ron said leading Finn and Santana to his police car, and the rest of Finn and Santana's friends following 2 other officers.

The drive to the police station was about 15 minutes, everyone was as scared Santana. For Quinn and Brittany, they were scared because they never knew Santana lived this nightmare everyday, they never knew that at school when they were still Cheerios, she was enduring the hardcore Cheerios practice with injuries that her dad caused, and worst of all, they never knew about the secret, if they have they would've stopped Santana's nightmare a long time ago. _Santana's been strong for way to long, it's time for her to build a wall around her and her friends and loved ones. _Thought Quinn. _I thought Sanny's mom and dad were nice people. I was wrong. _Brittany thought to herself as a few tears started to fall. For Sam, he was digusted by Santana's dad. _No one should ever treat their daughter like that. I'm mean yeah, Santana's bitchy, but she had a reason to be all along and we all misjugded that. And this is coming from a guy that's only known her since the beginning of Junior year, and it's only March! _Sam thought to himself. He couldn't bare to even imagine his dad hurting his little sister. For Puck, he was astonished, a dad hitting his only daughter. It's harder for Puck because last year, he only saw his daughter, Beth, for only a few hours, then Beth was handed to Rachel's biological mom, Shelby Corcoran. He can never imagine in a million year to hit his only daughter, even if he's drunk. _That bastard! Santana's like a sister to me, minus the weird beneficial relationshiop we have, but then again the weird beneficial relationship has been gone for about a year now. But still, if they let Santana's dad off with a warning, me and Finn are going to be in juvie for a long time. _Puck thought to himself as images of Beth, Santana and him hanging out as brothers and sisters, Finn and him punching the crap out of Santana's dad if he gets off with a warning. For Finn, the only thought that was in his mind was to protect Santana from any harm. _I'm gonna stay by her side, protect her from being hurt, protect her from her dad. Santana, you're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you. _Finn thought to himself as he kissed the top of Santana's head. As for Santana, the drive was oddly peaceful for her. Aside from being in the back of a police car, she knew that she was safe from her parents, she knew that in time, her emotional and physical damage will heal. _He's not going to hurt me anymore, she's not going to ignore me anymore and call me a pathetic excuse of a daughter and that I was a mistake. I have a family now, not blood related, but they're all I've asked for when I was little, it just took a little time for me to realize it. As for mine and Finn's relationship, it can wait. I might be a little selfish right now, but this is my time to heal and reconnect with my friends. _Santana thought to herself as the police car pulled into the station.

The group of teenagers walked inside and immediately they were taken to the chief's office. As they entered the chief's office, they saw a guy in his late 30's, early 40's looking at the papers that Officer Ron just handed him. He told Santana and the rest to take a seat on the chairs in front of his desk. After a couple minutes of the chief looking at the papers, he was amazed that this group of teenagers did something really responisble instead of just causing a public disturbance.

"You guys are the group of teenagers that protected and save this girl, right?" the chief asked.

"Yes, we are." Finn said.

"What are your names?" the chief asked.

"I'm Finn, this is Santana, the one with the mohawk is named Noah, Sam is the one with the blonde hair, Quinn is the one sitting right next to him, and Brittany is the other blonde sitting next to Quinn." Finn said introducing him and his friends to the chief.

"Okay, Finn. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, then the doctor right here, is going to do a drug test on you to make sure if you're drug-free." he said, gesturing to the doctor sitting on the shair next to his desk.

"I know the full story, but did any of you guys know that Mrs. Lopez had illegal drugs hidden in her house?" the chief said.

"I'll answer this one. This was their first time ever in my house. None of them would know about the illegal drugs. But for me, I was completely oblivious that my mother had illegal drugs. I kept my distance away from both my father and mother because they never really raised me, 3 of my friends here had parents that taught me right from wrong." Santana said a little more confident about her words then 30 mintues before.

"Okay. May I ask you who were the three friends you were talking about?" The chief asked.

"They are Finn, Quinn, and Brittany, sir." Santana said.

"No, no. Call me Eric." Eric said with a small smile to show them that he was on their side.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can we see the damage your dad caused? If there are scars, bruises, cuts we can photograph them and use it against your father." Eric said.

A silence set upon the room, no one spoke. Santana was contemplating on what to do. She had no idea what to do, her judgement has changed. Then she felt Finn's hand on her's, she stared into his eyes, she read those chocolate brown eyes, it read, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Ms. Lopez, I'm just asking this as a future reference. We're not taking pictures yet, only in a couple days." Eric said making sure if Santana was okay.

"Okay, you can. In a couple days. I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm still taking this in." Santana said.

"It's okay. For now, you should stay at either Brittany or Quinn's house for the next couple of months. If all goes well with the trial and you staying at one of their house, and if it's okay with the parents, you can live with them till you're eighteen." Eric said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Sir- I mean Eric." Santana said.

"Just doing my job. You guys can go now. I've notified your parents a while ago, they should be here right now waiting for you in the lobby." Eric said opening the door for the brave group of teenagers.

The group walked into their lobby and saw their parents. Finn saw his mom, Burt, and step-brother, Kurt, which hugged him and asked if they he was okay. Quinn saw her mom with a relieved smile on her face that welcomed her with a hug and told her how proud she is that she helped Santana out. Sam saw his mom, dad, and little sister, he instantly ran up to his 7 year old sister and gave her a bear hug and told her how much he loved her. Puck was welcomed by his mom and sister who asked him if he was okay and hugged him. Brittany didn't find her parents, but her little sister found her. Once Brittany's little 6 year old sister found her, she instantly hugged her and said, "I'm glad you're okay. I thought the mean man hurted you." Santana was just left there looking at the group of loving families. _Why couldn't my parents be this loving? _Santana thought glumly to herself.

"Santana, we just want to let you know that all of us are hear for you if you need any help." Carole said with the full support of every parent in the room.

"And know that we're all here for you Santana. You may not have a blood related family, but you have the next best thing, you have a very big loving family." Finn said. Santana then saw everyone nod at Finn and Carole's statement.

"Thank you so much." Santana said hugging Finn for emotional support.

"Santana, you can stay at my house with Quinn. You're family to us." Mrs. Fabray said.

"Mom, can we sleep over at the Fabray's house for tonight? Santana needs our support." Finn asked giving his mom the puppy dog eyes knowing she couldn't resist.

"All the parents here knew that you guys would want to sleep over with Santana tonight, so we all brought you guys a change of clothes for the next several days." Carole said.

"Are you guys serious?" The group of teenagers asked at the same time.

"Yes we're serious. And Quinn, please take care of the house. Don't let Finn have to much sugar or he'll break another one of my vases, again." Mrs. Fabray said with a chuckle.

"Sure, Mom. I'm guessing you guys are having an adult sleep over to at the Hudson-Hummel resident?" Quinn asked her mother, knowing the answer would be a yes. Her mom just gave her a slight nod.

Once the parents have given each of their sons or daughter their duffel bag filled with their clothes for the next few days, they all piled into Mrs. Fabray car and had her drive back to Santana's house to pick up their own cars. After everyone got to their cars, the drive to Quinn's house only took 5 minutes. As the teenagers filed in, everybody was happy because they have the houses all to themselves, and Santana could stay here till she was eighteen.

"Party!" Finn said raiding Quinn's food for sugary treats.

"No way, Finn! Remember last week when you were here? We were suppose to be studying for Chem, but you snuck into the fridge and emptied it out with all the sweets you can get with your giant hands. Plus, you broke my mom's vase!" Quinn said with a laugh as she pulled Finn away from the fridge by his ear. Everyone laughed at how the two could be like brothers and sisters.

"Man, you are strong." Finn said rubbing his ear.

"You know what? I say we save the partying later, I'm tired. If you guys need me, I'll be in one of the guest rooms sleeping." Puck said heading upstairs.

Everyone went looking for a guest room as soon as their mind registered that they were tired and exhausted. Santana went up to Quinn's bedroom where the three girls will be sleeping. Once Santana's head hit the pillow, she was asleep, so was everyone in the room within the next 10 minutes, except Finn. Finn waited around in the guest room for another few minutes till he regroup a few people for his plan. Once the few minutes were up he went from room to room waking up his friends. He woke up Puck by pinching his nose and covering his mouth, Finn told Puck to go down stairs quietly and wait in the kitchen. Then he went of to wake Sam up, it was easy considering all he had to do was call his name, Finn told Sam the same thing he told Puck. He then slowly walked into Quinn's room to see all three girls soundly sleeping. Finn woke Quinn up, then Brittany.

"Finn, what's going on?" Quinn half whispered yelled, while Finn tried waking up a very sleepy Brittany. He managed to wake up Brittany after a few attempts.

"Guys, I'll mee you in the kitchen just go." Finn said.

The three teenagers walked down the stairs quietly to avoid waking up Santana. Once everyone was in the kitchen, Finn told them his plan.

"Okay, I really want to sing this song for Santana, but I don't wanna sing it at glee club, I wanna sing it at a place that me and Santana hold very close to our heart." Finn said looking around the kitchen to see any approval from his friends.

"Where is this place?" Quinn asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"About an hour away from Lima is this really old cafe, It's pretty big and it has a small stage for open-mic night. I want to sing to Santana there." Finn said. He earned a few nods a approval.

"How do we fit in this plan?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I need you to play the drums, and Puck, I need you to play the guitar. Brittany, Quinn, you guys are going to be the back up singers." Finn said searching for approval from his friends.

"We're in. What's the song you have planned?" Brittany asked. At Brittany's question, Finn pulled out his iPod and selected the song and put it on a low volume so everyone could hear it.

"What do you guys think?" Finn asked.

"Perfect. Tomorrow at the cafe?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, at 12. I'm pretty sure our parents will understand if they get a call home that we're missing school." Finn said.

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep if I need to sing tomorrow." Quinn said heading upstairs for some much needed sleep.

After the secret meeting, everyone went to sleep including Finn. The group of teenagers woke up from their long peaceful night of sleepy when the sun was shining through the windows at 10 a.m. Sam was the first to wake up amongst his friends. He went over to Quinn's room to wake up the girls so they can start planning the surprise song they had plan for Santana. Once Sam managed to wake up Quinn he left to brush his teeth and change into a new pair clothes. As Sam was waking up Puck, Quinn was trying to wake up Brittany and Santana. Finally after 10 minutes of trying to wake the two girls up, Quinn had succeeded. Quinn was already in a new outfit for the new day. Brittany went into Quinn's bathroom to change into a pair of clothes, while Santana was changing in Quinn's walk-in closet. Once the two girls were done dressing they found their friends in the kitchen, each of them eating a granola bar. Santana saw Brittany get a granola bar, she looked around the room, she was puzzled. _Where's Finn? He's not here. _Santana thought to herself, wondering where the hell was Finn.

"Guys, where's Finn?" Santana asked grabbing a granola bar not wanting to be left out.

"He said he had to run an errand. Why don't we grab some breakfast and meet him at this cafe out of town that I know of?" Quinn asked with a very suspicious smile to Santana. _What is Quinn up to? I know that smile, and usually it's not going to turn out well. _Santana said thinking back to the times she got in trouble because of that particular smile Quinn had on her face.

"Sure. I could use some good food and coffee." Santana said getting a coat from Quinn's closet. The two are sharing clothes because Santana doesn't have the courage to step into her hous again.

After everyone was ready either putting on a coat or going to bathroom, they all piled into Puck's car. On the drive to the cafe, Santana thought it was odd that her friends knew about this cafe. _How do they know where this cafe is? I thought me and Finn only knew about it. _Santana thought. The car ride took about half an hour, and it was not fun being in a car with sitting next to Sam. _How does Quinn deal with lady lips? His impressions are horrible and they're killing me! _Santana thought the herself hoping the drive was not gonna be more than minutes longer. "And I thought Finn's stupid jokes were bad." Santana muttered after another one of Sam's amateur impression. "What was that Santana?" Sam asked not hearing Santana's sentence. "Nothing." Santana quickly said rolling down the car window to get some much needed fresh air. Once Puck's car was parked in the parking lot of the cafe, Santana sprung out of the car immediately to escape Sam's horrible wrath of impressions. She didn't have anything against they blonde, but Santana isn't a big fan of impressions. Santana walked into the cafe with her friends, she thought it was strange because the little stage had instruments and a mic on the stage, indicating that there was going to be a performance. _Hmmmm, I wonder who's gonna perform?_ Santana curiously thought. As Santana and her friends took a seat right in front of the stage, a shady masculine figure walked up with a hood, so Santana couldn't identify him. He was setting everything up. What made Santana's mind explode was that Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Brittany both walked up the stage to help the stranger. Quinn tellling her to stay where she was. Then, the hood was removed, and the masculine figure was soon identifed by Santana was Finn. Santana's eyes widened. _Why the hell is Finn here! I thought he had to run an errand. _Santana thought to herself trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Okay. We've all been through a lot the past day. We couldn't believe that you lived that kind of life, enduring all the pain. It's not fair that we only endured the pain with you for only a couple hours when we've known you since we were in diapers. Except for Sam though. We want you to know that we're here for you. And to prove it, here's the song. Listen closely to the lyrics, San." Finn said as the instruments began to play.

_[Finn]_

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_[All]_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_[Finn]_

_When I hear your voice_

_Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

_[All]_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_[Finn]_

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_[All]_

_(Ahahaha)_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

_[Finn]_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_(Oh)_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_(Ohohh)_

_I wish I could save you (oh) _

"No one ever deserves to feel that much pain as you did, Santana. We're here to save you." Finn said giving her a hug that soon lead to a group hug with everyone crying tears of sadness along with happiness.

**A/N: What do you guys think? How was the song? How was the storyline? Was this out of my writing style? I thought that this wasn't gonna be just another Finntana story where Santana has to fight for Finn's love because of Rachel. I want to make this story, to have it's ups and its downs. I want to get deeper into Santana's life, her past, the present everything. I wrote this chapter because when I saw Santana confess her feelings to Brittany, I saw how vulnerable she looked, and a lot of people say that Santana's a complete bitch, but the reason she's a bitch is because she has no one, she's all alone. So I thought this would give readers another view of Santana, the vulnerable Santana trying to be a better person. Tell me what you guys think! Love ya!**


	3. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
